Seduction
by vauseswans
Summary: A very short story about vauseman dancing to Beyonce.


**Just because I have no chill, this is for lauren (or victoria idk whichever you prefer)**

* * *

><p>She could feel eyes on her. Piper was doing it again. She was dancing and taking off her clothes. Alex knew she shouldn't tease the blonde because that always ended terribly- or well amazingly but then she heard Beyonce's dance for you start and she knew she had to take this opportunity, so she lowered her book and watched Piper openly.<p>

Piper was mouthing the words to the song, and that turned Alex on even more, the blonde was literally wearing underwear and a white vest. Her eyes traveled all over Piper's body, stopping to stare intently at the swell of her breasts and Piper's body reacted. Alex had a smirk on her face, and Piper was determined to not give into the older woman.

"Loving you is really all that's on my mind," Alex was sat on the edge of the bed, and Piper was pulling up that vest, when Alex put her hands on Piper's sides, feeling the soft skin, moving her way up towards Piper's breasts.

"And I can't help but to think about it day and night," Piper was breathlessly whispering into Alex's ears, keeping the sway in her hips going to the beat of the music, "I wanna make that body rock," Piper pushed Alex back, and Alex's hands instantly flew to Piper's hips, holding the blonde steady as she climbed into Alex's lap.

"Tonight I'm gonna dance for you," Piper was kissing Alex's neck, right below the ear, and Alex's hands were all over Piper, she struggled to stay still, wanting to touch every part of Piper's body.

"Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body," Alex moaned, Piper was grinning, finally a small victory, and moved off Alex completely.

The look on Alex's face was priceless, so Piper instantly demanded what she wanted.

"Take off your clothes," Alex was stunned, but not enough to hold back a retort.

"So bossy," Alex chuckled and Piper begged.

Piper could tell she was starting to let the control she'd gained slip from her fingertips at her need to feel Alex's body against hers, but the moment she saw Alex slowly remove her t-shirt and shimmy out of her underwear, and damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing ever. She went to remove her glasses, but Piper put her hands on hers, stilling them.

"Leave them on," Piper had this ability to put Alex into a trance, the way she spoke made Alex forget everything and be entirely engulfed in her, and as Piper's hands traced every part of Alex's figure, she fell right into the trap. Teasing Piper only worked when she could hold her ground, which had been pulled from right under her a long time ago.

Sometime during Alex's removing her clothes, Piper had also gotten rid of her own underwear, and they were now completely naked. Piper was on Alex's lap again, and everything felt like too much all at once. They were swaying to Beyonce, and Alex's mouth was on Piper's collarbone, licking and biting and Piper had her hand in Alex's dark hair and the other covering Alex's breast.

Alex could feel the heat radiating from Piper, her ears filled with the sounds of Piper's moaning, her entire body buzzing with the sensation of Piper massaging her boob and gently playing with her nipple.

They both chuckled and looked at each other when the song reached, "Daddy you know what's up," and Alex couldn't hold back.

"Who's your daddy?" And Piper laughed so hard she practically collapsed into Alex completely, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Seriously Al?" The way Piper was looking at her was too much, so Alex reacted the only way she knew how and kissed Piper, it was heated and sloppy, mainly because they were both grinning so much, and then it deepened and became slow and more sensual. The blonde had pushed Alex onto her back and Piper was smiling at her mischievously.

"What is it?" And then Alex felt hands creeping on her arms, pulling her wrists up into a vulnerable position where she was completely pinned down.

"I have you," Piper kissed Alex everywhere and although she tried, she couldn't resist the blonde.


End file.
